Moonlight
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: -Reader Insert- What if you were sent to the Twilight world? What would you do? -ON HIATUS!-
1. Prologue: Hit

FH: R&R! I need at least 5 reviews for me to add more! And I don't own Twilight.

Prologue: Hit

…………………………………………………………………………………..

You sat back from your computer, annoyed. You had been trying to come up with a suitable Twilight fanfiction for a few days now.

"Arragh!! Why is this happening to me?!" you wailed, extremely upset that you had forgotten what you wanted the fanfiction to be about.

You sighed, and got up from your chair. _There is no way that I'm going to type it now, so I'd better head to the grocery store before I put it off again, _you thought, as you went downstairs, grabbed your coat, and some of the money that your mom had left you to go grocery shopping with. Your mom had left for a business trip to London for two weeks. She had just left the day before.

Stepping outside, you smiled as you looked up at the cloudy sky. Unlike some people, you loved the rain, lightening, and thunder. You used to be afraid of lightning when you were in third grade, but you grew to love them, especially the rain. To you, when it rained, it was like a soft lullaby that lulled you to sleep. Thunder and lightning were always fun to watch.

You walked down the street to the crosswalk that led to the grocery store. As far as you knew, it was the only way to actually get to the grocery store, so there were several people waiting at the crosswalk when you got there. You were just at the back of the line.

While you waited, you glanced at the people around you. They all looked pretty normal, so you weren't particularly afraid. Thank God that you had taken karate since you were little. Your mom wanted you to know self-defense in case of a life-threatening situation, which you were always grateful.

Finally the light turned green and people began to make their way across the crosswalk. When you started crossing the crosswalk, you found that you were the last and only one crossing. As you began to hurry up to cross on time, you heard a screeching of tires and whipped your head to the left and all you saw were two bright headlights, and then all you felt was pain before you were swept away into a whirling vortex of blackness.

…………………………….End of Prologue: Hit…………………………………….


	2. Chapter 1: Savior

FH: Wow! So many readers! Thanks for reviewing!

Emmett: Yeah, right. You only got _three_ reviews!

FH: Yeah so? At least I got_ some_ people to read it!

Emmett: Whatever. Are we going to get this story on the road?

FH: Sure. As soon as you do the disclaimer!

Emmett: Huh? What do you mean 'Do the disclaimer'? I don't want to!

FH: I SAID DO THE DISCLAIMER! OR I WILL KILL YOU IN MY STORY!

Emmett: EEEP!! DON'T KILL ME!!! KERA DOESN'T OWN YOU, TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT. HOWEVER, SHE DOES OWN THE PLOT.

FH: Thank you Emmett. Now, on with the story! After the creature description!

**Creature:** Kitsune (means fox in Japanese)(Kit-Sue-Ne)  
**  
Appearance:** They all look humanoid, have rock hard marble skin, are excepionally beautiful or handsome, have perfect grace, smell wonderful, have fox ears and a tail for every 100 years that they have lived(Example: When they are born or changed into a kitsune, they only have 1 tail until they are 200 years old. Like: 1-199 years=1 tail, 200 years-299 years=2 tails, 300 years-399 years=3 tails...and so on and so forth.) They have golden eyes if they hunt wild animals(for blood), or different shades of red eyes if they hunt humans(rare; a few prefer humans to animals) They have fangs that only show when they hunt. They have the same hair color as their parents or the kitsune that changed them. (Ex: Mom has silver hair, Dad has black hair, child will have either silver hair, white hair with black streaks, or black hair with white streaks. If changed: The one who changed you has white hair while you originally had brown hair. You would get white hair with brown streaks.)Their heart beats, their temperature stays around a steady 110 degrees, can reproduce, and last but not least, their skin sparkles like thousands of diamonds in the sunlight (that's why they usually prefer areas where it is mostly rainy, cloudy, or far up north, where there is hardly any sun.

**Diet:** They were created to originally drink the blood of humans, just like vampires, but most kitsunes hate the idea of taking a human life, so they instead feed off of wild animals in overpopulated areas of the world like deer or bears. The ones who choose to feed off of humans are known as bad kitsunes, because the kitsunes teach the importance of human life. They get a burning in the back of their throat that feels like a parched throat rubbed raw with sandpaper. The thirst is quenched when they go hunting several times a day, so that they will not lose control and try to attack a human.

**Abilities:** Kitsunes have varying strength and speed, depending on the kitsune(Ex: A kitsune with a lot of muscles and wide shoulders tends to be very strong, and although still inhumanly fast, is not as fast as say a lithe, small kitsune.) They cannot be hit with bullets, knives, and if you try to punch one, you'll most likely will end up with a broken hand. Their only real weaknesses is werewolves(since they can tear kitsunes apart) and fire(which is usually the best way to kill them.) Some kitsunes, depending on their personalities and their certain charms, gain some remarkable abilities, like mind reading, the ability to make a mental shield, or the ability to control the elements, which is very rare. Not all kitsunes have a special ability; but some do. Also, during their first year as a kitsune, if they were changed, they are usually stronger and faster than many other vampires, and rely on their instincts more than most; that is why during their first year, they are to be supervised by a group of kitsunes who already have control over their instincts.(It's law) If they were born as a kitsune, they will age until they reach the age of 17 and then stop aging(they are immortal) they WILL have the problems that a new fox kit(that's what new changed kitsunes are called) between the ages of 13 and 17, so the "new" phase is longer for them than a new fox kit, which is only a year, because they are BORN as a kitsune. If you were born as a kitsune, you are literally unaware that you are a kitsune until you undergo a change at 13. You wear a magical bracelet from the time you are born until you turn 13. You don't require blood until the day of your 13th birthday, when it is all explained to you. You continue to use the bracelet to hide your true form (the fox ears & tail/tails) and it makes you feel completely human, so no bloodlust for a human, and no accidentally pulling the car door completely off, as well as no super speed. The makings of the bracelets are handed down through only 5 families in the kitsunes, to keep the makings a secret. Also they have an acute sense of sight, smell, hearing, and can transform into a large fox at any time. They usually prefer only to transform to run through the forest with their families, or to hunt wild animals(only overpopulated, non-magical animals). They also have perfectly clear, remarkable photographic memory.

**How To Become A Kitsune(or Changed):** Kitsunes have natural venom that they use to weaken and immobilize their prey, but it is also used to transform any normal human being into a kitsune if the kitsune can control itself and not kill the human by completely draining the human of its blood. Kitsunes prefer to not do this unless the human is dying and has no other means of survival. It is what they call the "Last Alternative". When bitten, the human undergoes the Change for 4 painful days. It feels like they are literally burning to a crisp and freezing to death at the same time. Once the venom reaches their heart, it begins to pump the venom all throughout their body. On the 3rd day, their human ears sink into their head and fox ears pop out on top of their head(this process is very painful). On the 4th and final day, a fox tail springs from their tailbone (also very painful) And then, towards the end of the final day, the burning and the freezing disappear and all that's left is a soft warmth. Of course, most people would not be able to go through that without screaming at least once, so you can imagine that it is very painful; hence the reason that Changing is the "Last Alternative". When the kit is a newborn, their eyes will be a startling shade of red for the first year only, same with a kitsune that was born a kitsune, and will change to golden after the first year if they maintain a strictly animal diet only. **Note:** You can become a half-kitsune if they only bite you for 1 minute and 30 seconds. After that, you would become a full kitsune. A half-kitsune has a time of weakness once a month where they become full human for a period of time.

**Weaknesses:** Fire and Werewolves (and "time of weakness" for half-breeds)

**Usual Personalities:** Loves to play pranks, playful, carefree attitude, fun-loving, out-going, usually loves animals and hates the fact that they have to hunt them, but prefer animals to taking a human life. (these are just some of the well-known personalities of kitsunes. They can have any kind of personality.)

**Well Know****n**** For:** Pranks, telling funny jokes, loyal to those they trust, don't fall in love easily.

**Special Items:** Only the Kit-Bracelet, the bracelet that masks their appearance to others as well as their bloodlust, strength, speed, and abilities. They usually wear it most of the time that they are in public.

………………….Chapter 1: Savior……………………………..

Chapter 1: Savoir

The second that you opened your eyes, all that you felt was pain. Everywhere hurt and you couldn't move anything except for your head. Looking around, you saw that you were lying on the ground in a dark green forest. As you looked to the sky, you noticed that it was a dark grey, like it was just about to rain.

You had no idea where you were; because the last place you remembered being was crossing the street to get to the grocery store. In a town. Right now, you were in a forest, and from what you could see; pretty far from civilization.

But, you found no reason to care, because as your body was wrought with pain from the car hit, you could slowly feel your life slipping away. You thought you saw your life slowly flashing before your eyes, but you weren't sure.

Suddenly, your reverie was broken as you heard a branch snap somewhere in the direction where your feet were pointing. Then, as you looked up, you saw someone leaning over you. But not just any someone. A very beautiful woman, with fox ears and three fox tails. Immediately, you knew what she was. A kitsune. The very creature that you had created for the book you were planning to write.

She had beautiful soft golden eyes, and the darkest red hair you had ever seen. Her hair was mid-length, and her fox ears were bright red and her tails were the same color, but tipped in white. She kneeled down next to you, a soft motherly look in her golden eyes.

"Oh my! You poor dear!" she trailed off, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Listen dear," she whispered softly, her voice like music, "I can save you, but you would go through a little pain. Is that alright?"

You knew exactly what she was going to do , since you had been the one to create the kitsune. She was going to bite you. But you didn't want to become a full kitsune, only half, so that you could still enjoy some human activities.

"Yes…" you whispered hoarsely, "Just…I don't want to be a full kitsune…only half."

The woman's eyes widened when you revealed what she was, and that you seemed to understand what she was saying, without being told.

But the woman nodded, and without hesitation, brushed your dirty blonde hair on the left side of your neck away. You could feel her unusually hot breath on your neck as she lowered her face to you. You felt no fear, but let out a shaky sigh. Things like this were only supposed to happen in stories.

The woman suddenly bit down on the base of your neck, causing you gasp in pain. You immediately began counting. 1,2,..5,…20 seconds…40 seconds. Right at 60 seconds, the woman pulled back from your neck. By now, you could feel the fire as it slowly began to spread though out your body.

It wasn't burning, but it was like a simmering. Not too hot, but not warm either. Then you felt yourself leave the ground quickly, and felt yourself in the woman's arms. Then you felt a rush, but the woman hardly felt like she was walking casually.

You then heard what sounded like a door opening and closing, before you felt yourself be lowered onto a bed. By this time though, the simmering was slowly spreading though out your body.

By the time the simmering had completely spread though out your body it had turned into a boiling hot flame.

You couldn't describe it, but the pain was impossible to stand while laying still. You began to scream and thrash, and in moments, you felt a heavy weight pressing you down holding you in place.

Though the haze of the pain, you began to make out a voice.

"Dear, please listen to me. It will hurt, but only for a day, and I will be here for you. So please, try not to scream too much, or the neighbors will come knocking," the woman whispered softly.

You barely suppressed a chuckle.

"By the way," she said, "My name is Kitty."

At that point, the haze of pain had once again pulled you under and away from the voice of your savior.

……

The pain of the burning had to have lasted several hours by now, but really it felt like several days.

But then the pain began to recede and dissipate and a new pain took its place. There was an aching pain in your head and tailbone. You knew what was happening now. Your human ears were receding and being replaced by fox ears that would top your head. A fox tail was about to spring forth from your tailbone, covered with blood.

Your transformation was nearly over. Then, your head felt like it exploded, and you couldn't help but scream in agony. That pain was followed by a pain in your tailbone that was too hard to describe, causing you to begin to sob and scream in pain relentlessly.

Suddenly, all the pain that you had just felt disappeared in an instant, leaving you panting and sobbing.

Then you felt warm arms encircle you in a loving hug, and you clung to the person like they were your lifeline. You realized that this person was Kitty, as she began to coo and rock you back and forth.

After a minute of this, you calmed down and pulled back from kitty, and you looked into her soft golden eyes. Suddenly, you heard something.

'Wow! She is a silver kitsune! And she's only half! That means that she is royalty!'

You blinked, confused, and looked around in wonder.

"Um…Kitty? Did you just say something?" you asked, your voice sounding like bells.

Kitty looked at you, confused.

"No, but did you hear me?" she asked hesitantly.

You nodded, and then you felt a wave of excitement and amazement come from Kitty.

"Amazing! That means that you can read minds!" she squealed.

You cringed at the sound, and the feeling. If you didn't know better, this felt like Jasper's power.

"Um…I think that I can feel your feelings too…" you trailed off, not sure if having more than one power was natural.

"Even more amazing! You can manipulate emotions like me!" Kitty gushed, "Try to make me feel sad. Go on, try it!"

You couldn't believe that she was asking you that, especially since you just finished changing into a half kitsune. Hell, you don't even know what you looked like yet!

But you just sighed and concentrated at sending her waves of sadness. Suddenly, Kitty was crying and sobbing, and you panicked. You threw waves of absolute happiness to her until she was smiling and beaming at you.

"Wow…" she breathed, "I've never felt such sadness before!"

You sighed, and when you did, you caught Kitty's scent. It was like cinnamon and roses. An exotic twist. And, a slight burning in your throat was starting to get your attention. The more you focused on it, the worse it became.

You felt hungry. Very hungry.

"Um… Kitty? My name is Kera Lee, and…um…I'm very…thirsty," you said emphasizing the word thirsty.

Kitty looked appalled.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed, "I will teach you to hunt right away!"

And with that, she grabbed your hand and you both flew down the stairs of what you would assume was a beautiful house, once you had the time to look at it.

Today would be very interesting indeed.

… .. … … … ..

End of chapter 1: Savior


End file.
